


Hamilton Ship One-Shots

by Real_Nola_LaRue



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Anxiety, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Cheating, Dead Characters, Dorks, F/F, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Gay John Laurens, Hamilkids, Hopeless Romantics, Love, M/M, Marrige, One Shot Collection, PTSD, Young Love, depressed characters, requests open
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 20:30:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17649371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Real_Nola_LaRue/pseuds/Real_Nola_LaRue
Summary: Hamilton one shots! Requests open, and rules are in first chapter.Sorry I suck at Summaries





	1. Chapter 1

1\. No smut! I know I’ve said before, but I’m a kid and just don’t feel comfortable writing it.

2\. I’ll do almost any of the ships (including Friendships/brotps)

3\. I love getting requests! So don’t be afraid to ask.

4\. I’m constantly tired and distracted, so it may take time to write. Plus I’ve got more books to work on as well.

5\. No incest ships, abusive or pedo. Ships.

 

 

6\. I will do crossovers as well


	2. Hamliza (Alexander/Eliza)

Eliza walked around the museum, she had brought her younger sister, who had wondered off. She was probably looking for a cute girl to flirt with. 

She noticed some lovely abstract works and walked over to the paintings. Liza glanced at each one, trying to imagine what the artist was thinking when they made these. Most were shades of dark blue and light grays, She guessed the artist was going through a depressing time. 

There was a mirror next to a painting and Eliza noticed her lipstick was a bit smudged. She took out a small, silver tube then applied a nude pink shade to her lips. 

“Hmm, looks good.” She decided to take a quick selfie, she made sure there wasn’t any paintings in the backround. 

A young man walked over to her. His hair was in a very messy bun atop his head, his eyes were bright and his skin was fair. His nametag also said “Alex” 

“Excuse me miss, please don’t take pictures with the artwork.” Alex said. Eliza’s face turned red. 

“O-oh I’m just taking a selfie.” 

“I know.” He winked the walked off.


End file.
